


Nibble

by EvilBecky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Leviathan - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Nightmare, Sad Ending, Submissive Dean Winchester, make out, season 7, slighty non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilBecky/pseuds/EvilBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Castiel disappear before his eyes, Dean finds that he can't fall asleep. He is haunted by horrible dreams and visions of the thing that Cas became. Sam and Bobby both believe that he's dead but Dean thinks...no, he knows that he's still alive somewhere. But whether or not he's still Castiel is a question he's almost too afraid to answer.</p>
<p>**This fic occurs right after the finale of Season 6.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nibble

Dean hadn’t been able to sleep; not since that day. Not since he watched Castiel walk away from him, bleeding and broken. Not since he watched, helpless, as Castiel resigned himself to his fate and disappeared into that reservoir. What little sleep he did catch was plagued by horrific dreams and terrifying images. He would then wake with a start, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Sam noticed his brother’s deteriorating state but didn’t say anything about it. What could he say? It was better just to let Dean work these dreams out on his own than to give him a lecture about it.

As Dean tossed and turned in the motel bed. He found sleep just as fleeting as he had the last three nights in a row. Defeated, he snapped his eyes open to look up at the ceiling. In the adjacent bed Sam slept peacefully, snoring softly into his pillow. He wished that he could sleep so nicely for once. But nope; Dean had to deal with terrible dreams and half-hearted slumber. Sighing again, Dean rolled over to try and get more comfortable. And that was when he saw him.

He stood by the window, glancing out it with a forlorn look on his face. His eyes squinting as they took in the neon lights outside. The yellow, green, and red glow cast the trench coat in eerie shadows that accented the wrinkles in it. His figure was stone still, like he was a cardboard cutout instead of an actual person. The face was the same stoic, stubbled outline that Dean knew so very well. The hair on top was disheveled and as black as a raven’s feathers. That face could only ever belong to one person.

“Cas?” Dean asked, sitting up in bed. He was wide awake now, looking at the fairly untouched vision of Castiel in front of him.

Castiel turned and faced him full on nodding. “Hello, Dean.” He answered, not moving his shoulders at all.

“What…how did you…” Dean stammered, not sure what to say. “What happened?” He finally asked.

“The leviathan tore my body apart.” Castiel answered in his usual manner. He looked down at his hands for a moment before looking back up at Dean. “But…then I woke up and…here I am.” He held his hands out to display his body; whole and well and real.

“But…I saw you.” Dean said, still rooted to the spot. “You weren’t you. And then you went into the water and…” He took a breath to gather himself. “Cas…I thought you were dead.”

Castiel looked at Dean seriously, squinting hard. “But I’m not dead, Dean. I’m alive. I don’t know how, but I am.” He took a step towards the bed with his shoulders still square.

“Wow…okay.” Dean said looking over at Sam, still asleep on the bed. “Sammy. Wake up…” But just as he reached for his brother to rouse him from sleep, Castiel appeared next to him, holding his hand to keep from reaching him.

“That is not necessary.” He said looking at Dean from his lofty height. “We will tell him in the morning.”

Dean went to pull his hand back but the grip Cas had on it prevented him. He looked up as Castiel lowered himself down and onto Dean’s mattress. He sat there for a moment, looking at Dean intently with his hand still around Dean’s wrist. It wasn’t a painful grip; it was firm and Dean was sure he wasn’t going to get that hand back until Cas wanted him to have it. The two stared at each other for a few more moments before Dean cleared his throat.

“Uh…Cas? You’re kinda in my personal space, buddy.” He couldn’t help feeling a small bit of heat creeping in over his nose and cheeks. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to the angel getting all up in his grill like this it was just that he had been worried so much for so long that seeing him right then and there was a bit of a shock. That was it, really. At least that’s what Dean kept telling himself.

But Castiel didn’t move away. He just kept staring at him, his hand still firmly clasping Dean’s wrist. “I missed you, Dean. I didn’t know if I was ever going to see you again.” He cast his eyes down to the floor, ashamed. “I was scared.”

“I was too, Cas.” Dean said, comforting him. “Like I said; we all thought you were dead. We tried to figure out what happened but they don’t really write books about this kind of thing…”

Castiel’s smile caught him off guard. It was warm and comforting and as he lightened his hold of Dean’s hand he didn’t pull it away. It felt sort of good to have his skin touching his like this. It was reassuring. The two stared at each other again for what seemed like eternity. Finally, Castiel moved closer. 

“Thank you for the concern. But as you see, I am quite alright. In fact, I am better now that I am with you.” As he spoke, he slowly lifted Dean’s hand up to his lips. Before Dean could react, Cas pressed it to his lips, kissing it warmly but with a good bit of force. 

Dean watched, mouth slightly agape, as Cas gave him the little endearment. With his head tilted down and his eyes closed Dean could just about count each of his lashes as they lay across his skin. Cas’ lips felt slightly chapped as they graced his hand, chapped but still soft, like used leather. Cas pulled away slowly, leaving a small wet mark on Dean’s skin. He felt goosebumps begin to crawl over his arm and quickly pulled it away. He gave Cas a confused little smile, chuckling a bit.

“Yeah it’s…it’s good to see you too.” He answered, not sure what else to say. “Do, ah…do you need anything? Water, food, shower?” He began to ramble. “The showers here are kinda rusty but the water’s hot. But there’s a crack in the sink so don’t turn the water on too hard.” 

Castiel shook his head. “I do not need a shower.” He answered, moving a bit closer, placing his hand on the mattress next to Dean. Dean moved back a little, but didn’t exactly move away too quickly. He felt his face flush again and looked away. “I don’t need food either.”

“Okay.” Dean answered roughly. He cleared his throat, feeling like there was a rock in it the size of his fist. “What do you need?”

Smiling, Castiel closed the gap between them. Dean wasn’t sure if he used his angelic speed or if his mind was just playing tricks on him, but before he knew it those chapped but soft lips were on top of his with the same amount of force as his hand. A small, surprised noise came out of the back of his throat as Cas kissed him, his eyes blinking hard as the angel closed the gap between them. I should pull away, he thought. I should push him off or get out of the bed or something, right? He kept telling himself that. But no amount of rational thought could make his body move. After a second, Castiel pulled away, distancing his face only inches from Dean’s.

Dean felt frozen. His mouth, still wet and tingling from the kiss, hung open. His eyes were huge and they scanned Castiel’s face for any clue as to why he would do that. But he just smiled in that benevolent way that he was so fond of. It was Castiel. And Castiel had kissed him. There was nothing else to it than that. It was so simple, but Dean kept looking for some sort of subtext. Was this how angels welcomed each other? Had he been watching porn again? Was it that he had seen Dean kiss girls like this and thought it some sort of way that humans acted after a long hiatus? But Castiel’s face didn’t look confused or questioning at all. He was more confident than Dean had ever seen him. And before Dean could stop himself, he leaned forward and caught his lips back with his.

Kissing Castiel was like kissing in middle school. Closed lips and no motion at all. They both sat there as though they didn’t know what to do with their bodies. And Dean had to admit to himself that it wasn’t all that bad. As a matter of fact he rather liked it. Somehow, his hand had found its way to the back of Castiel’s head and was gently pulling him forward as his head moved a bit to get a more comfortable position. But no matter which way he was kissing him, it felt good. It surprised him when Castiel let his mouth open slightly, allowing Dean to do the same. Surprising, but well received.

As their kiss intensified, Castiel leaned closer to him, his hands on either side of Dean on the bed as he brought his legs up along with him. Cas was getting closer and closer, his trench coat gliding across Dean’s bare arms. As Dean flicked his tongue into Cas’ mouth, he suddenly realized that they weren’t alone. He pulled away quickly, his hand still in Cas’ hair.

“Wait.” He whispered. “Sammy’s here.”

Cas looked back at him with that same smile. “I do not mind.” He reached over to kiss him again, letting his tongue dart in quickly. Dean pulled him away again, shaking his head.

“But he’ll wake up. And then we’ll have to have ‘the talk’.” He said teasingly. 

But as he moved to get out from under Cas, the angel took his chin in his hand and pulled him back to him. “He has to find out somehow. Best just to get it out of the way.” He then placed his lips back on top of Dean’s more forcefully, lifting his leg over so that he was straddling him.

Dean chuckled into their kiss but pulled away again. “No, seriously, we can’t right here.” He had one hand on Cas’ chest to keep him from coming back in. “I still have some questions.”

“They can wait.” Cas said, taking Dean’s hand off of his chest with that same forceful grip. At this point, Dean was all but flush against the mattress with Castiel hovering over him. He lowered himself down to kiss Dean again, but Dean pulled away.

Half chuckling, half struggling against Cas, Dean shook off the kiss. “Cas, I’m trying to ask you a question.” He looked up at his face as best as he could. “I mean…how did you survive?”

Castiel didn’t move away, instead he moved to kiss his jaw, moving his stubbly chin down his neck as he kissed and sucked on his skin. “Does it matter?” He asked gruffly between kisses. “I’m here. What else is there to tell?”

Even though Cas’ lips on his neck felt amazing, Dean kept questioning him but only after he bit back a satisfied groan. “Well…there’s you just showing up out of the blue. How did you even know where I was?”

Castiel, still kissing him deeply, pinned Dean’s hand up by his head as he answered. “I always know where you are, Dean. We’re connected. Remember?”

As he spoke, the grip on Dean’s wrist tightened. Dean winced as the fingers tightened around him. “Watch it, Cas.” He mumbled, trying to move his hand a bit but only succeeding in twisting it. “Cas, wait…” He said, but Castiel didn’t stop. He moved his other hand down to his chest, rubbing at his nipple from under his shirt. Dean sighed quietly, trying not to wake Sammy who slept not even two feet away from him. Suddenly, Cas’ fingers closed around his raised bud, pinching it too hard to be pleasant.

“Ouch!” Dean called out, wiggling a little. “Cas, cut it out, will ya?”

Castiel stopped kissing him, pausing in mid-suckle. He moved his face away from Dean’s neck, but kept it cast down so that Dean couldn’t clearly see him. He sat up, hovering over Dean with a hunched back, his hand still wrapped around Dean’s wrist hard. Dean watched him curiously as he just stood there. Suddenly, this didn’t feel so right. Almost instantly, Dean started to wonder just who it was that was kissing him. 

“Cas?” He asked quietly.

“Sorry, kid.” Castiel said, turning his face to the side a little. As he did, the light off the electric clock on the bed stand illuminated a face that was Castiel’s and yet not. His lips were twisted in an overextended smile and his eyes pierced at him with an unnatural light. “Your angel’s not home.”

Dean panicked. He let fly his free hand to punch at the Levia!Cas but it was caught deftly and pinned to the side of his head. Dean struggled to get out from underneath the ghoulish Castiel but he was too strong for him. “Sammy!” He called out. “Sammy, Leviathan!” But Sam slept on, rolling over and snoring loudly.

“He can’t hear you, Dean.” Levia!Cas taunted him. “It’s just you and me, pretty boy. And all the time in the world.”

Dean gave him a venomous look. “Where’s Castiel?” He demanded. “What did you do with him?”

“Oh, he’s here.” Levia!Cas answered. “Just…not here, here. His body is under new management as it were.” He gave Dean such a wicked smile that it made him shiver. “We just thought it would be nice to let him say ‘hi’ for the last time.”

Dean struggled again against the iron grip, twisting his wrist almost too painfully. He tried to kick his legs out, but that did nothing but get them tangled up in the blanket. “You bastards.” Dean said through gritted teeth. “When I get my hands on you…”

“What?” Levia!Cas asked mockingly. “You gonna kiss us again? Or was that just your way of saying that you missed us?” As Dean bit back a retort, Levia!Cas leaned down close. “I have to admit…we liked it. And we think you did too.”

Dean grimaced at him hard. “Get off me.” He hissed.

“Oh! We’re so scared!” Levia!Cas teased, licking his upper lip softly. “The big, bad Winchester is gonna get us.” He chuckled deeply, tilting his head to the side. “It looks to me like you’re the one whose incapacitated, Dean. And we don’t think there’s anything you can do about it…”

Without warning, Levia!Cas kissed Dean again. But as his tongue danced around inside his mouth, Dean fought back as best as he could. He strained his head back and forth, trying to get the lips that were once so welcome off of him. Finally, he bit down hard on the tongue, trying to push it out of his mouth. Levia!Cas didn’t seem to mind that and moaned deeply at him, pulling his tongue back. He looked at Dean almost curiously. 

“What’s the matter, Winchester? You don’t like that?” He asked mockingly. “But you were so into it before. Is it cuz we’re not your little Castiel?”

As Dean fought against the hands that pinned him down, he felt a strange third hand come out of nowhere and caress him down his front. He looked over to see his wrist tied by some sort of strange black mist. His other wrist was tied that way as well, leaving him helpless to the whims of Levia!Cas. 

As Dean struggled against his bonds, Levia!Cas went back to kissing and sucking on his neck. Dean went to kick out, he felt that smoke loop around his legs and tie him tight to the mattress. With Levia!Cas molesting him, running those familiar yet unwanted hands up and down his chest, Dean sucked in a harsh breath. He lifted up his hips as high as he could to try and buck the intruder off, but that did nothing but make him dig his nails deep into Dean’s skin. 

As Dean whimpered, Levia!Cas chuckled at his feeble attempts at escape. “C’mon, Winchester. We were having so much fun earlier. We don’t want to have to hurt you.”

“Get…off of me…” Dean choked out. He didn’t know where all his strength went, but he felt so weak that it was all he could do to keep his arms flexed.

“Hmmm…no. We don’t think we will.” Levia!Cas answered. He pinched at him again, laughing to himself. “In fact, we think we’ll keep going until you like it…and we won’t stop until we hear you beg me for more.”

Dean’s heart began to pound up in his throat. He winced as Levia!Cas pinched him, his skin crawling everywhere his hands went. “Cas…” He finally squeaked out. “Cas, I know you can hear me. Cas, please…”

Levia!Cas ran his hands up Dean’s shirt, licking him hard up his abs. “That’s right.” He said, biting him hard before playing around with him again. “Call out for him. He can hear you, y’know? Let him hear you, Dean. Let Castiel know how it feels.”

Dean couldn’t do anything. He just couldn’t. All he could do was try and plea his way out of this. He felt his eyes tear up but pushed them back. He was a man; he wasn’t going to cry. “Castiel…listen to me…stop…just, stop it. You can stop it.”

Levia!Cas let his hands wander down to Dean’s pants where he started pulling on them, tickling his sides and grinning like a Cheshire Cat. “No, we don’t think he can hear that, Dean. You’re gonna have to speak up.” He bit him again, this time so hard that he drew blood.

Dean cried out pitifully, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. “Cas…you’re hurting me…stop…” His voice sounded so small, like a child’s voice. The tears threatened him again, but this time he couldn’t stop them from falling. “Cas…please…”

Levia!Cas moved up to his face, licking the tears off and chuckling darkly. “Does that hurt, Winchester? But we’re just getting started.” He bit down on his earlobe, pulling hard. Dean cried out again, trying to twist away but only pulling his ear harder. Levia!Cas chuckled again, but this time it sounded like a growl. “If you thought that hurt, then this is gonna kill…”

Dean looked up at Castiel’s face. But it wasn’t Castiel. Castiel was gone. And nothing he did or said was going to bring him back. With tears streaming down his face, Dean let his body go limp in its bonds, unable to stop the inevitable. “Cas…” He whispered again, even though he knew he wouldn’t get an answer but those mocking eyes. And just when he was sure that his heart would explode, just when Levia!Cas gave him another mocking laugh…

Dean woke up.

With a snort, he shot up off his bed. He was drenched in sweat and his breathing was so heavy that he thought he would hyperventilate. He looked around in the darkness to find Sammy, still asleep and snoring so loudly that he wouldn’t have heard him wake up. Dean looked down at his hands, expecting to find marks but found nothing. He ran his hands through his wet hair and looked down at his feet and found them free of supernatural bonds. The blanket was stuck to his body and wreathed him like a mummy’s wrappings, but other than that he could move.

And no Castiel. No sign of him either angelic or demonic. It was a dream. A horrible, awful, real dream. Dean struggled out of bed, his whole body shaking, and made his way to the bathroom. He was cold and hot, still reeling from the dream, and wobbly on his feet. The bathroom light shocked him, almost blinding him as he searched for the sink. The cold water helped bring him to his senses a little but he was sure that he could still feel the teeth on his flesh. A shower. That would help.

In no time, the bathroom was full of hot fog from the water that pounded him. He let it splash his face, fall down his body, and slink down the drain. But even with the water bringing him out of the dream, he could still hear that mocking voice, see those eyes staring at him; those eyes that were Castiel’s and yet not Castiel’s. He shivered bodily as his hand traced down his side, expecting to find scratches but finding nothing. It hadn’t happened. Nothing had. He should be happy about that. He should.

The tears came up on him so suddenly that he couldn’t stop them. He put his hand to his mouth to keep the sobs from escaping, but they came out none the less. His knees buckled as he slowly sank to the floor of the tub. Even though it wasn’t truly Castiel, it had been a piece of him. And even though he was full of the Leviathan and terrifying, it had been hope that he was alive. But now that the dream was gone, so too was the possibility of Castiel still being alive. And that hurt much worse than any bites or scratches from a phantom being.


End file.
